Heaven is Never Too Far
by Platoniclus Nue
Summary: "A child was blessed, if only for a moment, by the love for her shining bright star and given the gift of believing that, Heaven is Never Too Far." - Daddy's Girl. REPUBLISH and EDITED. Naruto merasa bahwa ayahnya hadir bersamanya pada hari itu meskipun ayahnya tinggal di tempat yang sangat jauh hingga ia tidak dapat meraihnya. R&R?


Di kamar yang didominasi warna oranye, Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun memasang senyum bangga melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kemeja oranye _favorite _dangen celana panjang hitam terpasang sempurna di badan mungilnya. Mata birunya bercahaya senang. Semburat tipis kemerahan menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sesekali tangannya menyisir rambutnya, meskipun pada akhirnya rambut pirang miliknya tetap mencuat ke atas.

"Lihat saja, nanti pasti ayah iri melihat penampilan kerenku ini!"

Anak itu terkekeh pelan sebelum keluar dari kamar tercintanya dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat.

.

**Heaven is Never Too Far**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Original Story from Daddy's Girl**

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang sedang dikendarai ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto tampak bersenandung ria mengikuti lagu Ten Little Indians yang diputar di radio. Sambil menyetir, sesekali Kushina memperhatikan ekspresi bahagia yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajah malaikat kecilnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan hal itu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menjanggal hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

"_One little, two little, three little Indians—"_

"Naruto," panggil Kushina mengiterupsi nyanyian Naruto.

Serasa dipanggil, Naruto yang berberapa detik lalu melihat ke arah jalan segera memusatkan perhatian pada ibunya, "_Yes, Mom_?"

"_Baby, _kau yakin ingin datang kali ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto mendengus kesal. Sudah berapa kali ibunya menanyakan hal yang sama hari ini? Naruto hampir dibuat jengah.

"Iya, ibu," jawab Naruto dengan tekanan.

"Tapi—"

"Pokoknya aku mau datang! Ibu kan sudah janji!" rengek Naruto. "Lagipula, ibu selalu melarangku untuk datang. Tahun ini, aku ingin merayakannya…"

Melihat ekspresi kecewa anaknya, hati Kushina mencelos. Tidak, ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat anaknya dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Ibu hanya bercanda, nak," ucapnya sembari tersenyum ling-lung. "Bukannya kita sedang menuju ke sekolahmu?"

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukan. Senyum malaikatnya kembali ia pasang. Cahaya matahari yang sebelumnya redup di balik pundaknya kini bercahaya kembali. Sungguh, kali ini ia kembali ceria.

"Hehe," cengir Naruto. "_Thanks Mom! I love you!"_

"_Love you most, Angel_," ucapnya sembari mengusap rambut halus Naruto.

Hari ini adalah Hari Ayah. Hari dimana para murid membawa ayah mereka ke sekolah dan memperkenalnya di depan kelas. Naruto yang baru pertama kali merayakannya tentu saja sangat antusias. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera datang. Tetapi lain halnya dengan ibunya. Saat ini Kushina benar-benar khawatir. Berkali-kali ia membujuk Naruto agar tetap tinggal di rumah dan tidak pergi ke sekolah seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tetapi usahanya gagal. Sebelum hari spesial itu tiba, Naruto terus merengek kepadanya. Dengan berat hati ia harus mengubah rencana 'tahunannya' agar matahari kecilnya tidak sedih. Kenapa anak itu tidak mau mengerti bahwa ia akan pergi ke sekolah sendirian? Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Naruto bingung atau bahkan menangis kecewa karena menghadapi realita.

Kushina hanya tidak ingin Naruto memberitahu teman kelasnya mengenai ayah yang tidak pernah lihat, ayah yang tidak pernah ia dengar kisahnya…

Naruto segera turun dari mobil ketika mobilnya telah terparkir sempurna di halaman sekolah. Hari ini sekolah sangat ramai, tidak seperti biasanya! Layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya, saking kegirangannya ia, Naruto berlari meninggalkan ibunya yang baru saja mengunci mobil.

"Narutooo!" panggil Kushina panik. Namun sayang, Naruto telah masuk dan membaur dengan keramaian. Menghela napas berat, Kushina kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahan.

Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang telah ramai. Ia mengintip ke sebuah kelas yang rupanya telah memulai 'sesi perkenalan ayah'. Mengetahui hal itu, Naruto segera berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

_Yes_! Ia tepat waktu! Belum ada satu orang pun dari teman kelasnya yang maju untuk memperkenalkan ayah mereka. Dengan malu-malu Naruto segera berlari masuk dan menempatkan diri ke bangku yang kosong. Teman-temanya terlihat ribut dan gelisah.

"Tumben kau masuk hari ini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura, anak permpuan berambut merah jambu yang duduk di sebelahnya, penasaran.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya tegas.

"Hey, lihat!" tunjuk Kiba, anak laki-laki yang memiliki garis segitiga merah pada pipinya. "Kira-kira mereka ayah siapa saja ya?"

Naruto dan Sakura berbalik, melihat arah tunjukan Kiba. Naruto terkejut, rupanya para ayah kini sedang berdiri berjejer di sepanjang dinding belakang ruang kelas mereka. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar!

Iruka, wali kelasnya, memanggil satu per satu murid maju ke depan dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk memperkenalkan ayah mereka selama berberapa menit. Naruto yang menyimak presentasi kecil itu tersenyum. Rupanya kepribadian ayah mereka beraneka ragam. Terlalu unik sampai Naruto sendiripun tidak berhenti tertawa ketika ada sesuatu yang menggelitik telinganya.

Pada giliran terakhir akhirnya Iruka memanggil nama Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung berdiri dan berjalan dengan bangga. Setiap murid di kelas itu saling memandang, mereka menunggu kedatangan ayah Naruto ke depan kelas. Mereka semua mulai mencari seseorang itu. Seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak hadir disana.

"Lho, Naruto? Ayah kamu dimana?" celetuk Kiba penasaran.

"Mungkin Naruto tidak punya ayah," seorang murid bernama Kankuro menimpali.

Walaupun terdengar pelan, namun ia juga mendengar perkataan seorang ayah di belakang ruang kelasnya, "Lihatlah, sepertinya ada ayah lain yang terlalu sibuk untuk meluangkan waktu pada harinya sendiri."

Kushina yang baru saja datang setelah mencari kelas Naruto terpatung di depan pintu kelas. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang mendengar semua perkataan itu. Ia menuggu reaksi Naruto, bersiap-siap bila anaknya menangis. Tapi tidak, ternyata Naruto tidak menangis. Ia malah balik tersenyum dan melihat kembali pada gurunya yang menyuruhnya untuk memulai berbicara.

Dan dengan tangan di belakang punggungnya, ia mulai berbicara.

"Ayahku tidak dapat hadir di sini karena ia tinggal di tempat yang sangaaat jauuh. Tapi aku tahu ia juga berharap bisa hadir bersamaku hari ini."

Semua orang terdiam menatapnya.

"Walaupun kalian tidak dapat bertemu dengannya, aku ingin kalian tahu semua tentang ayahku dan bagaimana ia menyayangiku." Naruto menghela napas sejenak dan memulai kembali perkataannya. "Ayahku suka membacakanku cerita, mengajariku menaiki sepeda dan menemanika bermain sepak bola! Ayahku juga membantuku menanam biji bunga matahari, bunga yang sangat aku sukai. Dan kalian tahu? Bunga matahari itu sekarang mekar sangat indah di belakang rumahku!"

Naruto menunjukan cengirannya.

"Ketika sore kami saling berbagai es krim yang ayahku beli di taman dekat rumah. Dan walaupun kalian tidak dapat melihatnya, aku tidak berdiri sendiran di sini. Ayahku selalu bersamaku, walaupun kami berdua terpisah jauh. Aku tahu karena dia berkata kepadaku bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sini, di hatiku…"

Naruto mulai mengangkat tangan mungilnya di atas, menyilangkannya di dada, dan merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Kushina yang mendengar perkataan buah hatinya mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia sangat bangga melihat Naruto melakukan hal bijak diusianya yang masih sangat belia. Ia sama sekali tidak meyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal itu untuk seorang lelaki yang sangat disayanginya.

Kemudian Naruto menempatkan kembali tangannya ke posisi semula, memandang lurus kepada teman-temanya dan para ayah yang berada di kelas.

"Aku sangat menyayangi ayahku. Ia adalah _my shining star_," Naruto mulai mengakhiri perkatannya dengan suara pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar. "Dan aku tahu ayahku sangat ingin berada di sini jika ia bisa… tapi surga terlalu jauh. Aku tidak dapat meraihnya. Namun ketika aku menutup mata, ayahku seperti tidak pernah pergi jauh… seperti yang aku katakan, ia selalu berada di hatiku…"

Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan melihat sosok ayahnya berada di sana di hari itu.

Kushina terkejut melihat teman-teman Naruto dan para ayah di kelas itu mulai menutup mata mengikuti Naruto. Mungkin dengan begitu, mereka dapat melihat ayah Naruto yang tidak pernah lihat. Mungkin mereka akan melihat sosok ayah Naruto berdiri dengan senyuman manis di samping anak pirang itu.

"Ayah, aku tahu kau bersamaku…" kata Naruto di tengah keheningan. "_I love you Dad. I love you very much._"

Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Setangkai bunga matahari tiba-tiba berada di atas meja Naruto. Sontak mereka bingung dan terkejut yang luar biasa. Tidak ada di antara mereka semua yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana hal itu terjadi.

"Minato…" bisik Kushina. "_You're here."_

Sebuah senyuman lebar Naruto berikan untuk mengakhiri perkataannya. Ia yakin dan ia tahu bahwa ayahnya benar-benar disinya. Mulai detik itu pun ia mulai mengubah pendapatnya bahwa surga itu jauh. Buktinya ayahnya yang berada di surgapun dapat memberikan setangkai bunga matahari pada dirinya.

Jika terus percaya tanpa merasa ragu sedikitpun, _heaven is never too far._

**END**

**Err, saya tidak tahu kenapa saya ingin mepublish ulang fanfic ini dengan pengeditan di sana-sini. Sekali lagi fanfic ini diambil dari sebuah cerita berbahasa inggis yang berjudul Daddy's Girl yang tercantum di LKS bahasa inggirsku. Karena menurut saya cerita ini sungguh mengharukan saya menulis cerita ini dengan gaya tulisan saya sendiri. **

**Sebenarnyas saya ingin menuliskan nama pengarang yang membuat Daddy's Girl tapi nama pengarangnya sama sekali tidak dicantumkan. Yang dicantumkan hanya link adoptednya saja.**

**Jika kalian ingin membaca aslinya kalian dapat membukanya disini:**

**www. thinkingagain .com (hilangkan spasi dan ketik Daddy's Girl pada searchnya)  
**

**Review? Jaa!**


End file.
